izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ring
Neil smiled as he walked down the hall, his hand closed around a small box with a bow on top. He had someone very special to give it to. Someone who had changed his life entirely. There he was, bright lemon jacket, white skinny jeans, black leather satchel and tall yellow boots. "Oliver!" He waved his arm in the air, hoping to catch the younger boy's attention. Looking away from his locker, Oliver's eyes lit up. "Hi, Neil!" He yelled excitedly. Touching the photograph of Neil and him in his locker with the letters 'L-O-V-E' underneath it one last time, he closed the door, and rushed down the hall toward him. Neil laughed when Oliver jumped up in the air to hug him with such momentum that he stumble backward a few steps. When Oliver's feet were on the ground again, his arms were still around Neil's neck. "It's nice to see you." Neil nodded. "I had something I wanted to give you." Curiosity flickered in his eyes, "What would that be?" Neil took Oliver's hand and led him into a corner, finally revealing the box to him. Oliver gasped, "Is that an engagement ring? Because my answer is definitely yes!" He laughed and shook his head, "Just open it." Neil pressed the box into Oliver's hand. Smiling, Oliver pulled the bow off of the box, and opened it. There was a small ring inside, but this wasn't an ordinary ring, it was handmade. You could clearly tell, because it was made from multicolored thread, candy wrappers, and a small bow tie served as the gem. Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What's this?" "It's a Promise Ring." He smiled and slipped it onto his finger, "What are you promising, exactly?" "Well...A lot of things," Neil replied. "I promise to always pick up your phone calls, or answer your texts. I promise to visit you every weekend, summer break, and Christmas vacation. I promise to make sure you feel perfect, just the way you are." Oliver was starting to tear up slightly, still smiling at Neil. "I promise to fight for you, even if you're wrong. I promise never to give up on you." Neil took Oliver's hands as tears began rolling down his cheeks. "I promise to always remember your birthday and our anniversary. I promise to come to every single one of your concerts. I promise to be your date to the school dances, even when I graduate, I'll come back just to dance with you." Oliver was just so touched by the simplicity and yet sincereness of Neil's words. "I promise so many things to you, Oliver, but most importantly," He kissed his cheek lightly. "I promise to always love you, even if we break up, I promise to love you, until I die, and after." Oliver's eyes were watery and his face was stained with tears, but he was still smiling. His voice cracked when he spoke, "I love it..." Placing a gentle kiss on Oliver's lips and taking his other hand, Neil smiled, "I'm so glad." He wiped his tears away. "I've got to go to class..." Oliver said, turning away hesitantly. He wanted to stay, more than anything, but he needed to leave. As he walked away, he heard Neil call after him, "Oliver!" He turned, "Yeah?" With a smile on his face, Neil said, "One day, I'll get you that engagement ring." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia